The present invention also relates to a communication system that operationally implements this method.
Various different data exchange methods for exchanging digital data frames in a communication network exist in the state of the art.
In a general manner, these methods include different frame exchange techniques for exchanging data frames that provide the ability in particular to minimise the loss of data during these exchanges. For example, such a loss can occur when one or more nodes of communication are not operational or when the physical pathways or wireless communication means that connect these nodes, do not allow for a valid transmission of frames.
The problem of loss of data during these transmissions is treated with special attention in avionics applications. Indeed, such a loss can lead to the malfunctioning of an avionics system that would call into question and undermine the overall safety and security of the aircraft using this avionics system.
In order to remedy this problem, it has in particular been suggested to make use of communication networks including redundant pathways and/or communication nodes.
Thus, for example, for the networks with loop topology, a well known technique involves the connecting of communication nodes by means of redundant physical pathways, such as for example connection in interconnected (cable) braids. Such a connection technique consists in connecting by means of a direct link, each node in the loop to the neighboring nodes of each immediate neighboring node of this node.
This then makes it possible to ensure the transmission of frames in the network in the event of the malfunctioning of one of the immediate neighboring nodes of this node.
Another technique that is also well known is the use of complementary physical pathways known as “by-pass” that operationally implement dedicated active components referred to as “by-passes” that provide the ability to directly connect one communication node to another node in the loop that is not its immediate neighbour.
In all cases of connection by redundant physical pathways, the management of transmission of frames traversing along these pathways, is required. This transmission management should provide the ability to avoid in particular collisions between the frames and to ensure the proper routing of each frame using a redundant pathway.
In the currently existing solutions, this management proves to be complex and difficult to establish and implement in existing networks. In addition, generally speaking, this management depends on the topology of the network.